Le Cobaye et Le roi
by Kalcifer2.0
Summary: Un cobaye dans un pièce avec un roi. Attention YxY Murasakibara x Akashi


Petit os fait dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la ficothèque ardente, c'est un Murasakibara x Akashi assez court. Bonne lecture.

Les thèmes était espace, laboratoire, composant et faculté.

Le cobaye et Le roi.

L'odeur âcre du propre d'un laboratoire, au milieu d'expériences ratées, un corps sans vie pendait accroché par les poignets au murs. L'expérience avait les cheveux violets, mi-longs. Il devait être immense au vu de la longueur de ses jambes. Dans le couloir adjacent on entendait des bruits de pas, des bruits réguliers, une démarche gracieux, leger comem celui d'un noble. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un jeune garçon au allure royale. Le scientifique au lunette leva son nez de son rapport pour regarder son visiteur, enfin ses visiteurs. Il avait un jeune homme, enfin homme, en vu des cornes sur sa tête et de sa queue pointu. C'était sûrement un de ses aliens avec les quelles travaillaient la population de la terre. L'autre homme dépassé son, visiblement, maître d'une voir deux bonne tête, lui c'était sûrement un homme-chat, un mélange étrange, mais pas étonnant dans l'univers.

«- Koganei. Paye le.

-Bien ! »

L'homme au visage de chat sortit quelque pièce brillante de sa poches, les tendant au scientifique. Ce dernier appuya sur une touche de son ordinateur. Cela libéra l'homme au cheveux violets. Ce dernier ce réveilla une fois au sol. Il vit des chaussures compenser, en remontant, il vit une magnifique paires de jambes, un short élégant, une chemise noir et une cape en hermine noir et rouge sur les épaules de cet être étrange.

«- Jolie réplique. Atsushi lève toi. »

Le cobaye se releva, étrangement il savait que l'homme au cheveux rouges lui parlait. Ce petit homme lui tourné autour, le regardant sous tes angles, en même temps il était nu. Le roux impérial posa sa mains sur l'épaule du cobaye.

«- Son amnésie va durer longtemps ?

-Aucune idée. »

Amnésie... Atsushi ce demandait bien de quoi parler le roi. Sa couronne trahissait sans peine son véritable rang. Le violet semblait reconnaître cette odeur douce indéfinissable, qu'il appelait au péché charnel.

Le jeune homme géant, se pencha sur l'homme qui lui tenais l'épaule pour l'étreindre par la taille. Une taille robuste mais qu'il avait peur de briser a tout moment. Il poussa ce petit être contre le mur de la pièce, il le voulait maintenant, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avais pas sentit ce corps contre lui. Des lèvres chaudes comme la braise se posèrent sur les siennes de glace. Ce brutal changement de température exista encore plus le violet, qui glissa ses grandes mains froides sur le corps fiévreux de cette homme. Cette homme dont il sentait le cœur battre. Leurs corps ce cherchaient, comme si le temps les avait séparé. Une fois les vêtements ôtés, les deux ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour.

«- Atsushi... »

Ce nom si doucement murmuré au creux de son oreille, Atsushi releva les jambes de cet créature de rêve pour que ce dernier puisse les entourer autour de sa taille. Le roux frissonna, sentant le corps froid de son amant se coller au sien alors que ce dernier s'amusait à lui mordre la nuque, la marquant de milles morsures. Une langue froide glissa le long de sa clavicule droite, pour descendre, encore, laissant une marque luisante sur ce corps de braise. Une douce sensation envahit le bas ventre du roux dont le nom n'avais toujours pas était dévoilé, alors que le violet lui mordiller une boule de chaire, une main glissa elle sur le bas ventre du roux, allant éveiller une érection qui n'attendait que de naître. Les doigts experts touché sensuellement le membre du roux, tentant de lui procurer le plus de désir possible. Le roux gémissait, son corps sensible au traitement de l'autre, il n'avais pas changé, il était toujours aussi doué. Les lèvres revinrent s'emparer de celle rouge du soumis. Un baiser sauvage et passionné, comme avant.

«- Toujours le même toi aussi Akashicchin. »

Le roux ouvrit de grand yeux en croisant le regard de son dominant, il retrouver enfin son époux.

«- Tais-toi et continu. »

Ordonna le roux d'un ton impérial, alors qu'une gémissement aigu sortit de sa bouche, le dominant avait profité de la distraction du roux pour humidifié ses doigts et commençait à le préparer. Grognant son impatience, Akashi ordonna en bougeant du bassin, que son époux le pénètre sur le champs. Souriant à cela, Murasakibara, retira ses doigts. Pourquoi attendre, lui aussi avait envie de manger, tient d'ailleurs, sont mari lui avait il apporté ses bonbons crocodiles ? Alors que cette question lui venait, il rentrant en son amant.

«- hm hm... S'il vous plait, vous pourrais pas faire autre part ? »


End file.
